1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to baseball caps and gloves and in particular to an improved combination cap and glove for increasing the enjoyment and safety of the fans who are observing the games.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Baseball fans sit in a rather dangerous location, where high velocity baseballs can injure those not prepared to catch or deflect the balls. A few fans bring regular baseball gloves to catch such balls; but the vast majority of the fans are unprepared to catch a baseball and are relatively unprotected.
Beyond protection, it is the desire of most fans to catch a baseball which can be kept as a valued souvenir. In addition, catching a ball with one's bare hands can cause a painful injury.
A large number of fans wear baseball hats which can be used in an attempt to catch a baseball by grasping the brim. Unfortunately most caps are structurally unsuitable to capture a ball traveling at high velocity, and the brim of the cap is likely to slip from the hand of the fans when the ball strikes into the crown portion of the cap.
It would be desirable to make the cap a better ball catcher while retaining the benefits of a head covering. That is the purpose of this invention.